


[宇植]是你赋予它意义

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 5





	[宇植]是你赋予它意义

徐仁宇很烦躁。

这种情况大约从一星期前就开始了，起先还好，可越临近某个日子他的内心就越发的烦躁不安。今天到了临界点。

这个日子就是他的生日。

自从他母亲去世，徐仁宇36岁的人生中已经缺席了三十次的生日祝福，他甚至已经快要忘记一年当中还有生日这回事情。

直到他和陆东植走到一起，骨子里的浪漫基因被唤醒，他记下了许多的节日，他们在一起的日子，陆东植的生日……

看着满当的行程表里陌生又怀念的日期，徐仁宇感到局促不安。

“东……陆东植现在在干什么？”他抬头问自己的秘书。

曹宥真看着理事快要被咬秃的指甲，默默回答道：“还是依旧在岗位上工作着，没有什么异常表现。”

理事以为自己在谈地下恋爱，其实周围只要有点眼色的都看出来了徐理事和陆职员之间的那点事。

只是他们自己也不高调，大家也就装出了一副不知情的样子。

“那他……有没有……在你这打听过什么？”徐仁宇的手指紧张地扣着办公椅的扶手，他从未在陆东植的面前提起过他的生日。

和陆东植在一起的这还不到一年的时间里，他其实更担心的是陆东植对于这段关系的态度。起初这段关系的开始就是他强加给陆东植的。

他喜欢陆东植，知道他不懂拒绝好欺负，便步步紧逼让他看起来更像是“迫于服从”了自己的命令，在一起之后也把他惹哭了不少次。

尽管陆东植没有跟他提起过反抗。

但徐仁宇心里的这颗由自己埋下的种子在一点一点地开始发芽。

“打听什么？”不愧是摸爬滚打职场多年的女强人，曹宥真装得逼真，徐仁宇压根没看出来，信以为真地认为陆东植真的根本不知道今天就是他的生日。

“没什么，今天晚上……”徐仁宇皱着眉头，快要把行程单盯穿了。

“我正要跟您说呢，今天晚上和刘董的饭局被取消了。”曹宥真拿着平板，对着屏幕装模作样地滑动着。

“是吗？”徐仁宇听到这消息后不自觉地挑眉，心情肉眼可见地好了一些。

他似乎想开了，拿起手机给某人发消息。

“今晚有什么安排吗？带你去吃牛排。”他盯着屏幕上的字眼，舒展的眉头又皱起来，想了想，改成了“今晚有安排吗？要不要带你去吃牛排？”

对方回得很快，“没什么安排，好啊。”

徐仁宇想通了的心又跌进了谷底。

没有安排吗？

算了，生日这一天能两个人呆着也不错了。

他重新振作起来，让曹宥真帮他预约好上一次在饭局时吃着觉得还不错的一家店。

“吃得还行吗？”徐仁宇稍微走在陆东植的身后，有点担心，因为刚刚吃饭时陆东植看起来有些心事重重。

“嗯？很好吃啊，我都吃撑了。”

陆东植走到车门前，表情的确有些僵硬。

徐仁宇喝了些红酒，而他选择了果汁，所以出于安全考虑，这次陆东植来开车。

“可你没吃多少。”徐仁宇还是很忧心。

“怎么啦？明明平时你都不允许我吃太多的，何况今天你也塞了不少给我吃啊，你看我的肚子！”陆东植笑着，还挺了挺自己鼓起来的小肚子给徐仁宇看。

徐仁宇坐在副驾，看着那真的鼓起来一圈的肚子，没忍住摸了摸，又把身子探过去。

陆东植也习惯性地倾着，等着徐仁宇的吻。

却和平常不一样，红酒香停留在了嘴角就没有了后续。

陆东植睁开眼，对上徐仁宇想要说话的眼睛，眼前的人就只是呆呆地看着自己，摸着自己的脸一声也不吭的。

“不会喝醉了吧？”他捏捏徐仁宇的脸，也就只有他敢捏徐仁宇的脸了。

“没有。”徐仁宇的精神被陆东植唤了回来，收回手靠在副驾的座椅上，头扭向窗户那边，看得出是有脾气了。

陆东植在意地朝徐仁宇那边看了看，倒也没说什么，精力全部放在开车上了。

一路上两个人都不先开口说话，车里的气氛也不知道用什么词去形容得好，反正徐仁宇是挺难受的。

他没有想要把气氛搞得这么僵的，他只是有点点，一点点的小期待而已。

他不是那种会因为这种小事生气的人，真的。

但是，这种闷闷的感觉是什么？

“这好像不是回家的那条路。”他望向窗外有一段时间了，现在才发现有些不对。

“啊？是，是这样吗？”陆东植被他这样一提醒，好像很慌张，急急忙忙看向导航仪，“额......还真是......”

他脑袋晃着，蓬松的毛发也跟着一动一动的。

徐仁宇的闷气一下子就消了，满心觉得自己的恋人可爱。

“别紧张，找个路口掉回去就行了。”

陆东植看了看他，眼神乱飘着，“要不......正好这附近靠河堤，我们散散步再回去吧？我有些撑得难受......”

徐仁宇对他的话充满了信任，点点头，到了停车区域也跟着陆东植下了车。

他们俩倒是很少这样在吹着风的晚上出来散步，徐仁宇感觉有些新鲜。

越靠近河边风更大一些，河堤旁的花花草草被吹得摇摆，发出唰唰唰的声响。只是有些奇怪，并没有其他的人在这附近散步，泛着街灯的波光，只有他和陆东植两个人，一步又一步慢慢地走在河堤旁的小道上，聊着今天发生的事情。

“然后我们就拿积分卡去楼下换了所有人的咖啡，哈哈哈哈。”

陆东植在他面前眉飞色舞地描述着，徐仁宇就牵着他，看他眉飞色舞。

“啊，几点了？”陆东植说着说着突然问他。

徐仁宇看了看自己的手表，“马上就九点了，回去吗？”

陆东植看了看他的表，也不回他，只是拉着他一起坐在没人路过的阶梯上。

“那就再坐一会就回去。”

“好。”

两个三十多岁的大叔在石阶上排排坐着，看起来着实滑稽。

九点了。

陆东植突然站起来，跑了下去，站在徐仁宇的面前，灯光把他的笑容照得更加暖了。

要回去了吗？

徐仁宇看着陆东植的笑容，准备起身。

“砰！”突然河对面炸出两串高高的烟花，把天空照得五颜六色的。

“生日快......”陆东植一句话还没说完，那烟花就像是突然吓到了老天爷，突如其来的暴雨倾盆而下。

打湿了两人不算，陆东植花了很久准备的烟花也自然放不成了，河对面的曹宥真等人也颇觉得遗憾，只放了两只，剩下的烟花排不上用场了。

“噗哧。”即使严肃如徐仁宇，见着这场面也还是禁不住笑了出来。

他起身，冒着大雨，走到极度沮丧的陆东植面前。

“把那句话说完。”他伸手把陆东植被打湿的刘海拨到一边，好看清他的脸。

“生日快乐。”豆大的雨滴打在脸上，陆东植有些难以看清徐仁宇的表情，尽管自己准备的惊喜被这场没有预料到的大雨破坏得一干二净，但最终的目的不就是对徐仁宇说出这句话吗？

“谢谢。”雨声很大，徐仁宇怕陆东植听不见，凑到他耳边，每一个字都说得很清楚。

“你怎么知道今天是我生日的？”

陆东植抬着头，开始跟徐仁宇抱怨这没有一点眼色的天气。“很久之前问的曹秘书，这次也有让她帮忙，就是花了这么久准备，还把你骗过来了竟然下，”徐仁宇一直帮他抹着挂在脸上的雨水，虽然没有什么用，他抹着，陆东植嘴巴开合着，说着每一个都会让他心脏炸开的字。他受不了了，搂着陆东植吻了下去。

不用再说了。

大雨阻隔了世界和他们的联络，哗啦啦地下着。银白色的丝线串成透明的斗篷，他们融进世界里，没有人会去注意他们。

雨滴顺着弧度滑进时而开合的缝隙里，亲吻中混杂雨水的滋味。

雨是冷的，津液是热的。陆东植被徐仁宇搂在怀里，是化的。

他仰着头，承接着徐仁宇比这暴雨还要猛烈的亲吻。

雨声，雨滴，他都感知不到。他只会紧抓着徐仁宇湿透的衣角，跟着徐仁宇起舞。

雨滴停在凸起的喉结上，跟着喉结疯狂上上下下地滑动，支撑不住了，才从台面上落下去，新的雨滴又接着重复。

停不下来。

舌头麻了，嘴唇也渐渐传出肿胀感。

停不下来。

伴着丰盛的津液搅出咕啾咕啾的水声，口腔里翻天蹈海着，身后的河水也激动地拍打着堤岸。

停不下来。

大张的嘴唇彼此厮摩，交战着，暴雨击打地面的声音就是这次发泄最好的伴乐。

直到两个人快把肺里储存的空气也消耗殆尽，快喘不上气，快不知何为时间流逝，这场名为亲吻的舞蹈才肯落幕。

雨依然的那么大。

两个人胸口都剧烈起伏着，徐仁宇的额头抵着陆东植的额头，捧着他脸的手始终不肯放下。

“东植，我可以许愿吗？”

胸口起伏的程度就是他心脏紧张的程度。

“不行，”没想到陆东植会拒绝他，徐仁宇跟他对视。

“明天要上班......”陆东植以为徐仁宇会许什么愿，自然是一脸害羞的表情不肯答应。

徐仁宇笑了，拿头敲对方在想东想西胡思乱想的小脑袋，“不是那个。”

“那，那你先说。”陆东植要被刚才的自己臊死了。

“陆东植要在徐仁宇身边一辈子。”

“好吗？”他亲亲陆东植的额头，暗自下定决心这辈子不会把陆东植交给任何人。

“好。”


End file.
